


Art for Humans of Lawrence Kansas

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang, First Kiss, M/M, Mourning, Ocean, Sunsets, palm trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art I created for the 2017 DCBB story, Humans of Lawrence Kansas.





	Art for Humans of Lawrence Kansas

I created this art for zoelily’s [DCBB](http://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/) story, [Humans of Lawrence Kansas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12463476/chapters/28364364). You can read it on AO3 on October 25.

> **Summary** :  Photographer Dean Winchester just wanted a relaxing, extended vacation in Orlando.  He could spend some quality time with his brother, take some human interest photos for his blog, and relax in the sun and the surf, letting his mind focus on something other than his cheating ex-boyfriend.  It was looking promising until the news broke at 2:30am on June 12 about a shooting at Pulse nightclub in downtown Orlando.  
>    
>  Vet Tech Castiel Novak can barely remember the night his twin brother, Jimmy, died.  The loss and devastation all around him sent him into shock.  What little he can recall revolves around Dean Winchester, the rugged green-eyed stranger who helped him through what was undeniably the worst night of his life.  
>    
>  When Dean and Cas reconnect after the Pulse tragedy, they both have struggles that need to be worked through.  With the added complications of Cas’ inherited best friend Meg, and Dean’s old friend Benny, there are a few ups and downs before Dean and Cas come to realize that their new found friendship has many more layers than they originally thought.  Navigating that may be their biggest challenge yet.

**About the Art**

The art was created with cut paper over backlit backgrounds and then photographed. My setup was an empty picture frame over a photo box. Lights are in the bottom of the box, illuminating the artwork. All photos were taken in a dark room to only capture the lit image.

The silhouettes are cut out of lightweight black cardstock. 

The Castiel picture is made with a Castiel cutout, translucent textured paper, copper wire lights taped to the underside of the glass, and a little LED closet light.

The cover image and sunset kiss use the same background image - rice paper painted using the colors from the LGBT flag - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. (I also went a little old school and added pink in there too.) I slipped a white heart made out of sketching paper between the glass and the painted backdrop for a shadow heart and used several different lights to illuminate different sections. (Not pictured: 3 more LED headlamps pointed at various sections of the picture. 

Entirely different effects can be had with different lights. For example, this version of the sunset picture used red fabric wrapped around lights, and a red bicycle taillight. A headlight shone directly at Dean and Cas to illuminate them specifically.

This was a lot of fun to make! I’d love to hear what you think of my art :D


End file.
